Summer Woes
by GoodGirlGoneFANG
Summary: After getting fired, Max takes a job at a summer camp to make ends meets. But when her co-counselor for the summer is an impassive, know-it-all dirtbag, Max is sure her summer is screwed...or is it? AH/AU Fax & Eggy. Review :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This idea has been running through my head for a while, and I decided why not give it a try. Although this does take place in Camp Sami, there is no further relation to my other story, Camp Sami. There _will _be a lot of changes to the inner workings of camp, but it looks pretty much the same.**

**Once again: **_THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PLOT OF MY OTHER FIC, CAMP SAMI!_

_Thank you._

**Disclaimer: I, Alessa of Fanfiction, do not own Maximum Ride.**

"Come on, Max!" My sister Ella pulled me along up the hill. After being fired from my job at another camp (it's not my fault they're against competition...), Ella and I quickly got jobs here, at Camp Sami. I was actually looking forward to most of it. I hadn't actually ever gone to a camp, but I had been a counselor since I was 15. Now I was 17, and needed some extra money for college textbook next year, and to feed my sugar addiction (AKA cookies).

Ella and I left our bags and stuff with some of the maintenance guys with golf carts, promising to put them in the right places. They set up chairs in a red barn-ish thing called the Rec. Hall. Or so the sign said. A man with boots and a faded baseball hat stood on the stage in front of us.

"Welcome counselors!" There was a chorus of cheers from the group of around 50. "For all of you new guys, my name is Patrick. We have paired up counselors based upon their experience at camp. So luckily for the newbies, you will be getting the best of the best to help you through these eight weeks." He pointed to the woman on his left. "This is Jo." Jo gave a little wave. "She will be assisting you guys with Senior trips, and will help you guys get to your proper cabins with the proper co-counselor. To let you guys get settled, we'll have Jo get you to your cabins."

Somehow, the group formed a long, orderly line and waited patiently to receive the proper cabin assignment. Yeah right. Instead, they pushed and shoved to get to the table first. _Counselors shall have a level of maturity so they may assist the children in their own growth? _Sure counselor handbook. These kids definitely posses that.

Once the crowd had mostly cleared, Ella and I got to the front, receiving our cabin assignments.

"Maximum? Nice to meet you." Jo shook my hand.

"Call me, Max."

She smiled. "Alright, Max. You have Cabin...17. Just go all the way up the hill, and it's the second to the left." I nodded, and waited for Ella, who was in Cabin 16.

"Oh good!" Remarked Jo. "You two get to share a fire pit."

Ella squealed, and jumped up and down. "Max this is going to be great!"

As we ascended the hill, I noticed fires going, there were about three per unit. So far, I had seen two Units, both on the right, and a bathroom house on the left. We soldiered on up the hill, finally making it to our respective cabins. The sun was setting, and someone had turned on the lights in my new home.

The cabin was nestled the farthest back of the unit: Oscadee- as the sign had proclaimed. It was painted red, and there was a porch. Windows dotted the sides, but luckily the thick forest covered them from lingering eyes.

I bounded up the steps, ready to meet my co-counselor for the rest of the summer. When I opened the door, I didn't even get a hello. To my left was an empty bunk in a little, wooded room, probably for me, and one to my left. The entrance was covered by a black blanket. Well, I guess she doesn't like people. I left, to get my trunk from the center of the units. A British guy was talking to one of the other counselors as he unloaded the trunks. I grabbed mine, and thanked him.

Kicking open the door, I heaved my trunk into the room. After sliding it into my area, I took my sheets out and set up my bed on the top bunk.

Just as I was unloading my own blanket to put over the doorframe, my co-counselor decided to greet me. Oh, boy. Literally.

My co-counselor was a _dude._

He held out a hand. He was wearing black jeans despite the warn weather, and a dark t-shirt. Everything about this guy was dark, except his skin. The pale contracted with his dark looks, and, I would admit, made him a little attractive. But just a little.

I shook his hand briskly. "Fang." he muttered, looking rather uninterested.

"Max." I replied, trying not to show my disappointment. "So _Fang_," I repeated, surprised at how well the name rolled off my tongue, "what do we do now?"

"We go meet Lucy."

His eyes didn't show anything, just observed my mannerisms impassively. "Well then? Let's go."

We walked outside, and I could see Ella talking to her co-counselor on a bench on their porch. I waved, and Ella beckoned me over. "Hey, Max! This is Iggy, my co-counselor."

"Hey." he said, staring forwards. I reached out my hand for a shake, but he didn't give me his, just kept looking at the same place. Oh.

"Hows it going?" I greeted, not wanting to show any difference in my hellos. I can't imagine many people treat him as completely normal.

He got up, expertly maneuvering the landscape. "Sounds like Lucy's starting her ever growing rant, we should probably go."

When our trio reached the center of the Unit, Lucy had begun. "-is the age group we have for the first two weeks of camp. These teenagers will probably not be too much of a challenge, because they have the most independence. Swim tests will go on tomorrow, as will selection of activity teaching." Lucy droned on with her British accent, and finally, she dismissed us for dinner. After dinner, we were to decorate our cabins a bit, but only on the wood surrounding our bunks. For our two weeks of prep, we could stay up as long as we wanted, and do whatever we wanted as long as we attended the training sessions and such.

At dinner, because there were only ten of us, the Oscadee's sat at one table, which was really a picnic table.

The second I tasted the camp food, I fell in love. This food was way better than any other camp's food. Hell, it contended against Mom's!

Emrah, the chef, went around to some of the tables, as this first two weeks were the only time he could hang around the tables.

Fang opened up a little bit, only cracking his shell when Iggy started messing around with him. For dessert, Emrah had prepared some homemade ice cream, which we all considered as a delicacy after one bite.

I wasn't looking forward to decorating a cabin with Fang. He would probably put up pictures of dead puppies.

I finished putting up my blanket over my door, unpacked most of my electronics, and put some pictures of Ella, Mom, and I.

When I completed the task of unloading my carefully packed trunk (Mom's work), I sauntered out to the main part of the cabin, sweeping my blanket aside. I was shocked to see Fang cautiously writing the camp schedule on three sheets of connected paper.

"Uh...what should I do?" I questioned, sitting down carefully next to the markers.

He looked up. "Make a sign to put up there." He gestured to the space above the door. "Make it say... Cabin 17, maybe?"

I nodded, grabbing a few sheets and the tape.

We worked side by side in silence diligently taping, cutting, and coloring until Taps at 9:20. I got up, gathering the markers and putting them back inside the bin. I looked out the screen of the door. Some fires where still going, and kids were laughing in the distance. "I think," I said, putting the markers on a shelf in my room, "I'm going to make a fire. Okay? Do whatever."

He nodded, throwing the scissors and tape on the shelf along with the remaining paper.

I knocked on Ella's door, and her and Iggy came out laughing. "Fire?"

Iggy rubbed his hands together. "My specialty."

Way too many s'mores and two hours later, I stumbled into the cabin. Fang was reading a book, on a beanbag in the middle. He glanced up. "Isn't it after your curfew, young lady?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. I'm going to bed." I flicked off the light switch, and threw open my improvised door.

**A/N I am actually pretty happy with this chapter. **

**Readers: That's a surprise!**

**Yeah i know. So I like this idea, and I hope it'll turn out much better than Camp Sami. I think CS will be over in around two, three chapters (*cries*) so I'll have this to fill the void.**

_Question: Do you like this story at all?_

**Please review!**

**Less than **5 **and I end this! (Probably...)**

**Just review because you're awesome(:**

**-Alessa**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So I got a bunch of good reviews(: You know who you are.**

**Reviews:**

**Both Anonymous's- Thanks! Hopefully other people do too...(:**

**boxtoplaid99: Thanks!**

**fangirl: Hey! Thanks for the review! What part doesn't fit exactly? Drop me a review(:**

**I'm going to reply to ALL of the reviews I get now, whether via PM or in the chapter itself.**

**Disclaimer: I no own.**

I woke up to the sound of sweeping, the door clapping open and close every few minutes. Running a hand over my eyes, I jumped off the bunk, grabbing a pair of shorts.

It was around seven it seemed, as the light was still a little dim outside.

When I finally made it to the main cabin, Fang was leaning the broom in the corner, balancing it carefully. "You can sweep tomorrow." he said, barely looking at me. "When we get kids, they'll do it."

I nodded, trying to keep my eyes away from his bare chest. "See something you like?" Fang gave a a knowing smirk, and I just glared, elbowing him as I walked past to go outside.

At breakfast, a bounty full of bacon was waiting for me, already at the table, although a little cold from just being out. Breakfast, Iggy told me, would be the one meal that was at whatever time you pleased during the prep week.

We took our swim tests, and I managed to get Red. I'm definitely not the best swimmer. I also signed up to teach tennis, soccer, fire building, and 4th period I had my break to go to the Staff Lounge.

The rest of the week, we just kind of hung out. I stayed in Ella and Iggy's cabin more than my own, and I tried to avoid Fang as much as possible. He had this air to him: arrogant, derogatory, and just a player. I had to stay away, at all costs. As long as I had to anyway.

In a blink, Saturday was upon us. The kids would be coming sunday and staying for two weeks.

"Okay guys." Patrick had our attention on the beach. Lucy threw a big, last minute luau for all of the units. "It's almost time for our first session. Remember: kind, helpful, fun. Make sure you guys get along, please. Even if you don't like each other, pull it together for the kids. Let's not have any more fights. Thank you." Fang coughed a little, and I jumped.

"Fang!" I whisper-yelled. "Don't do that!"

He smirked. "What? Breathe?"

I just rolled my eyes, "No, materialize out of thin air." Fang got up for seconds, racing someone I didn't know to the grill.

"I don't know how you do that, Max!" Ella glared at me over her veggie burger. "Meat is just so...alive!"

Iggy started to laugh, and I did too, up until a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy came walking my way. He sat down, bumping my shoulder. "Hey."

Ella smiled and gave me a little thumb-up, but Iggy only hardened.

"Uh...hi."

The boy only grinned, sticking his hand out. "Dylan. Nice to meet you."

"Ma-"

"Dylan." Fang stood over me, as if trying to get in front of me. "I suggest you leave." When Dylan didn't move, Iggy put down his plate. "Now."

Dylan rolled his eyes, and got up. "See you 'round, Ma."

There was an awkward silence as Fang sat down, much closer to me, facing the direction Dylan had gone in.

"So we're getting the kids tomorrow. Did you guys go through you Letters yet?"

I looked at Fang accusingly. "Letters?"

Fang was pretty smart, and he recovered quickly. "Well, I thought we would do that tonight. Keep it fresh."

I shrugged, dropping my plate. "Party's over. May as well head back and do it now."

Fang just nodded, frisbee-ing his plate into the garbage. "Let's hit it."

I dragged the beanbags into the middle of the floor, after a sweep. The dust and dirt just kept coming. I couldn't imagine what it would be like with the kids.

"So we have four guys and four girls." I started, laying out the sheets the kids had filled in. "Looks like...all thirteen."

"Girls are...Julie, Mona, Allison and Lindsay." Fang said, reading off the list. "Guys: Jason, Mike, Jeremiah, and Taylor. Every night, I'll put up the partition between the beds."

My brow furrowed, "What if the guys...?"

He shook his head. "It's really loud when it moves. And when people walk."

"Good. Bathroom breaks over night?"

Fang gave me a look. "I'll tell them to go to me."

I nodded. Suddenly Fang decided to be helpful. Huh.

Moms and dads were pilling into the Rec. hall, signing their kids in with tears. Patrick had me stationed to take temperatures of the girls as they came in, and Iggy was there for the guys. A bunch of parents were buying their kids Sami apparel, and Dylan was in charge of the register. He waved with a smile, and I waved back.

Sticking thermometers in kids' mouths was not very fun, and I was envying Fang up at the cabin, helping our campers getting settled.

When four o'clock rolled around, and the gates closed, I was finally relieved of duty. Iggy and I ran up the hill together, racing. When we passed his cabin, just before mine, we parted ways. He wished me good luck, and climbed up his steps.

Taking a deep breath, I did the same.

The kids were all teenagers, so they just sat in their bunks. Fang was leaning against his wall. "Hey. Everybody's here?"

Fang nodded. Pushing off the wall, Fang called the kids into a circle. "Alrighty guys, welcome to camp." He checked his notes. "You guys are all new right?" They nodded silently, not wanting attention. "Cool. Well, my name is Fang. This is Max."

One of the guys brightened up, as if seeing me for the first time. He waved shyly. Great. Fang saw the exchange and grinned. "I'll never talk this much again, so any questions, speak up now."

One girl raised her hand. "Is there internet access here?" she held up her iPad, eyes glimmering with hope.

I shook my head. "Nope, sorry. All you'll have is us and nature."

She looked pretty pissed, and threw her iPad across the room, onto her bed.

Fang snuck a glance at me. "Okay. Tour anyone?"

**A/N Sorry that was so short...I was also going to put Nudge in this session, but I want to put her in somewhere else...(;**

**I put Dylan in and it seems as if he, Fang, and Iggy have some sort of deep past! Dundundun! If you caught what it is, review and get some cookies!**

**This first week I think I might have some trouble with because all of the campers are OC's. They aren't going to have a major role, and I think the two weeks are going to go pretty quick...then the real drama will begin with Fang, Max, Iggy, Ella, Dylan, and the rest. **

**Review please! I hope you guys will give me ten-ish...or more(;**

**Thanks!**

**-Alessa**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thankies for the lovely reviews(: **

**I'm thinking of putting in something scary-ish...Mostly because I love the whole Fang is daddy, Max is mommy thing. **

**The MaxRide Manga actually portrays that really well, especially during the part after Gazzy and Iggy set off the stink bomb, when Max is mad that Anne made cookies, and hits them over the head. Then Fang walks by and rubs Gazzy on the head, saying that they deserved it, but to be careful. I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I LOVE THAT SCENE SO MUCH.(:**

I've been listening to the strangest music lately, and that's saying something from me. The Tron: Legacy soundtrack is pretty awesome(:

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Kaay?**

I ended up giving most of the tour, Fang just giving me looks. Obviously, he too had never had a group like this.

We passed Ella and Iggy on the way, so we introduced each other, as we would be sharing the fire pit. Lucky for them, their kids were excited about camp.

"Fang?" The two groups had started conversing, some of the guys connecting. "Can you and Iggy give the rest of the tour?"

Fang gave me a questioning look.

"I need to talk to Ella." He nodded, and I was surprised that he said yes. Maybe he needed some alone time with Iggy.

Iggy took the group around one of the bends to the waterfront, and Ella and I kept walking towards the Rec. Hall. "So what's up?" Ella asked once out of earshot.

"Houston, we got a problem." Ella tilted her head. "These kids," I said, rolling my eyes at her. "don't want to be here. None of them, and I don't know what to do."

"Did Fang do anything?"

I shook my head. "I don't think he knows what to do either."

"Maybe you should talk to Patrick." Ella gave me a shrug.

"Yeah," I said, "but he'll think I'm not fit to be a counselor. They seem to like your group, so it looks like we'll be hanging out with you more often."

She nodded. "We should probably get back to the group. I don't think silent Fang and blind Iggy make a good tour team." Ella laughed, and jogged to the group making their way up the hill.

It was my first meal with the kids, and yes, I was to sit with them first.

"Okay guys!" They looked at me with little reverence. "Slingers, good job setting up the table. Now go and get the food." At the mention of food, some of their eyes lit up. "Food here is amazing. Emrah's really cool."

One of the girls raised her hand. I smiled a little. "You don't need to raise your hand. Just talk."

She blushed. "Um...are you and Fang together?"

I blinked. This would be a long two weeks.

Fang and I had the same period for break in the Lounge.

So let me explain what the Staff Lounge looks like. On the outside, it looks like your everyday cabin, but on the inside its...well, I'll explain. You walk in, and there's a huge metal wall on your right. It's filled with compartments for our electronics and anything else we don't want in the cabin: like food.

Directly in front of you, there's a white board with all of the information for the day.

But that's just the entry way. There is a square arch on the left, which leads into the main room.

The main room also had metal walls. A kitchen area was in the corner, which Emrah ran most of the day. There were black couches with silver legs in a half square surrounding the 60" flat screen. There were speakers where each wall met, and there was a high tech gaming system. Then, there was an upstairs.

Once you walked up the stairs, there were a few computers, more chairs, and work tables for whatever. Scores from different movies sounded on all levels, through a different set of speakers.

But, the best part about the upstairs, was the windows. From the outside, it just looked like a bunch of mirrors. Rumors were going around that it was just to illuminate the camp at night. But really, we could see a full 360 degrees. It was the coolest thing, like those port-a-potties they put in busy places, where you can see out of, but no one can see you.

Anyway, Fang was on the couch playing BlackOps **(A/N Yes, i know what that is. Thank you guys at school that said it repetitively for weeks before and after it came out!(.). **I opened my cabinet, which held the laptop I possessed.

Only a few of us had breaks 4th period, so it was just me, Fang, Dylan, and two other girls.

I sat down on the couch next to Fang. He kept playing BlackOps, completely ignoring me. So, I checked my email.

_Hi sweetie!_

_I hope you're having fun at camp. Is your co-counselor nice? Is he cute? _

_Dad says hello, as does Ari. We have been doing pretty good here. _

_How's Ella? She hasn't responded to my emails. She better be doing okay, or I'll kill her. If that makes sense. _

_Please tell me everything!_

_Love, Mom_

I didn't realize that Fang had been looking over my shoulder the whole time. He grabbed the computer from me, and started typing unbelievably fast. "Fang!"

I lunged for the computer, but he turned away. "Come on, Fang!"

He got up, and kept typing. Then he pressed send. "Fang!" I yelled, tackling him. He landed on his back, me on his chest. The computer clattered softly on the carpet.

Fang stared in shock for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Oh, Max." he said, an evil smirk on his face. "I knew this day would come. It was only a matter of time before you threw yourself at me."

I rolled off, hitting him in the face as I went. I snatched up the computer and read the email he had written.

_Mom,_

_This camp is a dream. I have met my soul mate, the ever attractive Fang. He is really hot. I think he is the one, because of his utter beauty and abs. I can't wait until we get married, as I have found a ring in his jeans._

_Ella has also found true love, although her guy isn't hot at all compared to Fang. Because fang is the hottest creature ever to walk the face of the Earth. Ever. _

_I am going to name our kid Sam, and call him Sami to celebrate the place where we met. _

_Love, Max (even though I love Fang more) _

_"FANG!" _

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, I've been a bit busy. This last part entertained me(:**

**I LOVED THE 15 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER! THAT WAS AWESOME AND SHOULD HAPPEN AGAIN! Yes? Please? **

**I've been watching action movies lately...and documentaries on nerdy stuff like Greek Battles and Cleopatra(;**

**Well keep it coming with the reviews, please drop me a line because i get bored often and like to talk! Thanks!**

**-Alessa**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So thanks again for the SIXTEEN REVIEWS! You guys went overboard. By one(;**

Yes, I changed my name to GoodGirlGoneFANG because FF kept thinking my name was a link, so there ya go. Name credits go to Dreamin'OfABlondeFang my bestest FF friend(:

**Libby: I shall(:**

**Shovel of Doom: Why thank you my dear. I might do that, but I'm not sure.**

**lisalou: Hopefully I will keep writing. I'm glad you liked it(:**

**Laughable-CHICK: I would totally do that too!**

**fangirl: Thanks!**

**Sorry if I forget to send a thank-you PM or a mention above. Tell me if I've ignored you like the terrible writer I am and YOU GET A COOKIE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

After cursing Fang, his mother, his father, and his dog, I sent an apology email to my mother, claiming that Fang was an evil co-counselor and enjoyed ruining my life.

I brought my computer upstairs, to find Dylan sitting at one of the desks. I sat at the one across from him, and began researching ways to get kids excited about camp. Kaput.

"Hey." Dylan tossed a piece of crumpled paper at me. "Maybe we should run an activity together in Optional Rec. today. What do you think?"

I heard the game pause downstairs. "I think not!" Fang shouted.

Loudly, just to annoy Fang, I called, "I think so!"

Fang growled, and resumed his game after a moments pause.

A few minutes later, the music stopped, and the bugle went.

Fang was waiting for me by the door, watching me carefully stow my electronic device in my compartment. When he didn't leave, I raised my eyebrows.

"Let's walk." he said, glaring over my shoulder.

Rolling my eyes, I followed him out the door. "Might as well."

The gravel crunched underneath my feet, the wind blowing Fang overlong bangs into his eyes. He still wore all black, like the little emo kid he was **(I'm allowed to make fun because that's basically me:)**.

"Just stay away from Dylan, okay?" Fang was looking at me, completely serious, as if he wouldn't take no for an answer.

I let a little scowl loose. "Is 'the hottest creature to ever walk the Earth' jealous?"

I knew I had hit a little nerve. "I'm not even trying to be a jackass Max."

"Yeah. Right. So what are we going to do for cabin activity?"

He sighed deeply. "We''l just do a name game or something."

Optional Rec. was soon upon us, and I met Dylan by the Rec. Hall. He smiled, his baby blues shinning. "So I'm supposed to watch the kids play tennis, just to make sure they don't kill themselves. We can hang out under the tree over there."

"Cool."

I actually thought I liked Dylan, and when I came back to the cabin dreamily, Fang was extremely pissed. Although I don't know why.

When one of guys opened the door, he froze. Fang was leaning on the wood panel on his side, glaring at my feet while I was sitting on a beanbag in the center, writing Banquet notes. He leaped the other way, and yelled to all of the other cabin-members: "Hey guys! Lover quarrel in 17!"

They were adamant about our non-existent relationship. According to them, it did exist.

I rolled my eyes, and put the markers and scissors on the shelf. These kids had only known us for a week and a half and they already acted like they knew us for their entire lives.

Soon, the Dance came. Everyone seemed to enjoy it, and Ella had a dance-off with some of the other counselors. The little kids were all into the dancing, and the older kids satisfied themselves with talking around the edges of the tennis courts. Fang and I did the same, sitting on a ladder that was randomly put by the door. Don't ask.

We just kind of listened to the music, watching the kids. Fang broke up a fight once, dragging the two kids apart by their arms.

Dylan asked me to dance once, and Fang was bristling with anger next to me. I declined, to a shocked Fang who's eyes widened a little.

The Dance was over, and the kids were so extremely tired they just crashed, despite our protest for brushing teeth.

The last day of camp came and went quickly. Banquet and Indian Ceremony went quick. I should've auditioned for it.

We stood by where all of the kids bags were, and sat in a circle talking.

"We had a really good time, right guys?" Fang ruffled the guy's hair next to him, trying to cheer them all up.

They all nodded, looking solemnly at the first car pulling up on the green. Some girls from other cabins were crying hysterically, as it was their last time at camp.

I hugged each one of the kids when they left, Fang gave them all high fives.

My babies were gone.

**A/N Yeah so sorry his took so long as well, lotsa stuff happened.**

**The ending is bad (and short), I didn't know how to end this session, especially because none of these kids were a part of the Flock. The next three session will probably be a bit longer.**

**So reviews...more than 16?(:**

**-Alessa**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner...interesting things happened...**

**PM me for details(: AKA the story of my life(; If you care...**

**This is session two, which will be Gazzy's age group. But that'll probably be **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. Jeez...**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I 3 YOU ALL!**

I stretched my arms above my head, thankful for the night of quiet, no matter how much I missed the kids.

It was 8:30. Fang jumped when I shook him awake. "Breakfast time!" I called as I swept dust out of the cabin door, opening my arms to the sunlight.

Fang slid his hand across his face as he groaned. "Any reason you're so cheery?"

Ella skipped over and started singing song song about sunshine.

Wait, _what?_

Nope, just kidding. I really woke up to laughing guys.

I was on a mattress. Next to Ella. _In the middle of Mohawk Lake!_

Ella screamed, almost tipping hers over. The guys were paddling circles around us in their canoes, Fang videotaping. "I hate you, Iggy!" she cried, clinging to the stripped mattress that held her afloat.

"Fang!" I yelled, reaching for his canoe. Somehow, while balancing, I was able to tip his canoe.

Fang let out a little cry, before falling in. I laughed, but too soon, as Fang dragged me in with him, grabbing my hips from behind.

Ella screamed, and Iggy let her climb into his canoe. As they paddled back to shore, Fang and I, pulling the very heavy canoe, swam back to shore.

Every once in a while, we had to stop, when I couldn't swim any longer.

By the time we got back, other counselors were staring at us, probably wondering what we were doing.

Ella and I jokingly skipped to breakfast, kicking up sand as we went. Some of the other counselors looked at me funny, seeing as I was soaked. I sat at our usual table, and we ate our pancakes in silence.

Most of us were hanging out in the Lounge, and I was all clean, shower taken.

My mom emailed me back, well more Fang back, the following:

_Dear Hottest Creature To Ever Walk the Face of This Earth,_

_Thank you for the email. I am glad that Max has found a "perfect match" in you. Especiially because you are so "hot." _

_I hope you are having fun as well, but I hope next time you choose to have fun in a different way._

_Thank you,_

_Mother of your "perfect match"_

I laughed and showed the email to Fang, to which he promptly replied, "Damn straight," and took the computer to answer.

When he clicked send, I took the computer and read my own email.

_Max,_

_I am glad that you are getting along so well with you're co-counselor that you find it okay to share you're computer with him._

_I hope it goes somewhere. I think I like him already._

_So how was your first two weeks? You've already found your "perfect match," so there isn't any need to worry about any guys. I hope the kids treated you two okay. _

_Love you,_

_Mom_

I sent back this:

_Mom, _

_Well actually, I don't think this hole "perfect match" thing is working out, but that's okay._

_I think Ella's getting a little cozy with her counselor, so that's good for her._

_The kids in our cabin last week weren't that bad, just not very excited to be here. _

_Max_

So, maybe not the most loving response, but it was good enough.

I walked downstairs, to a Xbox tournament, and the betting tables were going crazy. they were betting on some snacks from Emrah's kitchen. Apparently, a bunch of the guys had gone on a snack raid (which made no sense, seeing they could just get it from Emrah when he was on duty...), and were now betting with it.

I saw a bunch of names on the list, smiling at how out of place Iggy and Fang's names looked with the Jasons and Mikes.

The door swept open.

"_Fangypoo!" _A girl ran up to Fang, jumping on top of him.

Fang looked half pleased. "Lissa..."

**A/N MWHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH.**

**Sorry for the long wait, and the evil cliffe(: AND THE CRAPPY CHAPTER!**

**This was a really bad filler chapter, and kind of summarized Session 1.**

**Question of the Chapter: **What did you do for Valentine's Day? Cute stories? Anything?

**PLEASE PM ME GUYS I'M BORED!**

**-Alessa(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please don't kill me...**

**I'M BACK GUYS YAYYY!**

**Who's excited?(;**

**So sorry for not doing anything lately, (I'm stupid sometimes), but I think i'm back, at least for the summer! In a few weeks, I will be going to Camp "Sami" even though that's not it's name, but lets go with it. Why am I telling you this? Oh yeah: I can guarantee some inspiration(;**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support, sorry if I didn't respond, but I will for all reviews from now on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

After Fang and Lissa's (cue uncontrollable shiver) joyous reunion, Iggy and I went for a walk.

"So...who's this Lissa girl?"

Iggy made a face at her name, "Fang's ex. Sort of. No one's really sure what happened, or what is going on."

I blinked. "Not even you?"

"Guys don't talk about girl stuff..." Iggy laughed at my stupidity.

I was almost glad he couldn't see my blush. "Weird. That's all girls talk about."

Iggy took a deep breath. "Max? I suggest you stay away from Dylan."

"Why does everyone hate him? He seems like a generally good guy. I don't understand what everyone's problem with him is."

Iggy shot me a look. "Just stay away okay?"

"But why?" Honestly, it was a little strange that everyone hated such a good seeming guy. What was wrong with him?

"I won't say anything else about this to you, but just keep in mind, not even Lissa will go for him."

I was walking up to the cabin to meet Fang, like we had planned, when someone pulled me back. I flipped around, prepared to kick someone's ass, but it was only Dylan. "Oh, hey, Dylan. You scared me."

Dylan only smiled as he pulled me further into the woods, back behind the Lighthouse and in between my cabin.

"Dylan what's going on?"

Dylan just smiled wider, his blue eyes almost sparkling. "You'll see."

I decided to keep my mouth shut the rest of the way, as he brought me all the way up the hill (through the woods) twenty feet from the backside of my cabin. "Dylan?"

"I'm not actually sure why I decided to bring you here, really."

"Um...what?"

Dylan looked up. "It was spontaneous."

"So now what? I was really supposed to meet Fang at the cabin..."

"He can wait." Dylan moved in closer, pushing a strand of hair out my face. I knew what was coming, and I looked down and blushed. I wasn't the biggest fan of relationships, but Dylan...Dylan was different. "You're special, Max...I don't know what it is, but you are. And I like that. I like it a lot."

Dylan tilted my chin up with his fingers, and..."**MAX!**"

I jumped back, looking towards the direction of the voice. It was Fang, leaning around the cabin. Had he just seen everything?

"See you, Dylan." I walked up to Fang, knowing the shame was present on my face. When I walked by Fang, he didn't turn to follow me. I could tell that he and Dylan were having one of those cool stare downs - like the ones in movies. If I wasn't so mortified by what Fang had saw, I would've turned to see that badassness. Damn.

Instead, I walked into the cabin and started working on some more cool posters for the walls and rafters.

When Fang walked in, he slammed the door shut so hard it reopened, hit the wall, and bounced back. I flinched and looked up in shock.

He pointed his finger at me angrily. "I told you. I _told _you! Stay away from that...that...monster!"

I stood up, the anger boiling up. "What the hell is your problem? Last week you wouldn't have gave a shit if I jumped off a cliff, but all of a sudden, it's some big deal! Why do you care?"

"Why do I...Why do I _care_?" Fang got too mad to speak really, so he just shook his hands and stared at me as he tried to talk. Finally he calmed down, sort of.

I probably shouldn't have said: "Good, you've finally come to your senses."

"You wanna know why? Why I care? Well here's why!"

And that's when Fang stormed over, and pressed his lips onto mine.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chappie, I just wanted to end it there, and there was no prolonging it further(;**

**Hope you guys liked that. I'll try to update soon!**

Question: Howbad was this chapter?

**Thanks guys! Love you!(;**

**-Alessa**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Heheh...it's been a little while hasn't it? Well actually I just got back from Camp "Sami" and hopefully, that'll give me the much needed inspiration. I hope.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Did I send you guys all PM's for the reviews...? I don't remember...THANKS FOR EVERYTHING IF I DIDN'T. I'll send PM's for this chapter, I swear. (You know if you guys actually read this...)**

**YOU GUYS ARE GONNA HATE ME I'M SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own(:**

Needless to say I pushed Fang off as quickly as I could. "Fang..."

He shook his head, looking down, eyes almost shut. "I'll see you later."

This time I was the one to slam the door shut.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0**

"He _what_?!" Ella practically threw the bracelet she was making across the room.

I laughed awkwardly and looked down. "Might or might not have...uh...kissed me. Maybe."

"Ooooooh so Mr. Incredible's got a crush on Maxie?" Ella was squealing.

"Mr. Incredible...?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "That's what all the girls here call him. Smooth, tall, hot, etc. He's Mr. Incredible."

"Whatever you say, Ella."

Ella grabbed my shoulders. "So you're gonna go for him, right?"

"You must have missed the part where I pushed him off."

"No you have to go for him!"

I gave her the classic glare. "Not going to happen."

Ella groaned. "Why not? You'd look so good together!"

"Say what you want, my decision is final."

When an evil smirk came on my sister's face, I knew I should be at least a little scared. "I'll call Mom."

I almost pounced on her. "You wouldn't."

She grabbed her phone from the shelf, and moved for the door. "Oh, I would." I stood up, and Ella ran, dialing.

"Ella, you can't! Come on!"

She sprinted down the hill, going faster than I thought she could. "Mom! Mom! Guess what?"

"Ella!" I screamed, feeling my face turn red as I passed Fang and Iggy. "Don't do it!"

And, with my luck, right as we passed the area where pretty much _all _of the staff were, Ella yelled: "Fang _kissed_ Max and she refuses to go for him!"

I stopped chasing her and face-palmed, knowing Fang was right there, and that the whole camp now knew.

I think Ella realized what she had done, because she stopped mid-stride, turned around with a horrified expression. I gave her a sarcastic thumbs up, and pushed past Fang and Iggy.

Exactly what I didn't want happening...but, of course. It had to happen to me.

**A/N Okay fine, that WAS ridiculously short chapter for a comeback chapter, but I'll compromise. **

**Next chapter up this week, promise.**

**And if I don't...I WONT LET MYSELF EAT BACON FOR A MONTH. **

**Hope you guys liked it! i figured that would be a better ending place, then what I have planned.**

**I'm open to all suggestions and comments, so please, comment away(:**

**Reviews (All within 5ish hours of update):  
>20+ : Tonight<br>15+ : Tomorrow  
>14 or less : Whenever I get around to it(:<strong>

**SO DROP ME A LINE :D**

**Love you guys! (;**

**-Alessa**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks for all the lovely reviews, since I'm updating quickly, responses will be up next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. No really.**

Besides being completely mortified in front of, well, everyone, I had pretty good change-over day.

I avoided the cabin (coughFANGcough) as much as possible, but then came the day that the new campers arrived. We had a much smaller group this time though, only five campers. I still hadn't gotten around to reading their letters, but I would learn their names when they came.

So this time I had to talk to him, AKA _the most awkward situation of my life. _

Two boys and three girls, all returning campers, luckily. I had had enough with all new campers.

But at the same time, I knew I was going to have a tough time sleeping, when the first camper arrived.

I think I would have to call this one Ms. Loudmouth, as she didn't shut up. At all.

She shook my hand roughly, complimenting the cabin, my hair, and many other things in the room. Throwing her trunk onto the bottom bunk of one of the cabins, she introduced herself as Nudge. And then kept asking questions about camp (and also not letting me answer them), giving me every detail about her experience last year, and how excited she was to meet the guy counselor who, she had heard was "a total hottie."

Which I kind of agreed with. Wait what?

Anyway, she ignored me, and started talking to the next camper who rolled in, Sarah, a gorgeous girl. She looked way too old to be in the 9-13 category...

"Hey, Sarah. I'm Max by the way. How old are you?"

She barely looked up from her blackberry. "Sixteen."

_SIXTEEN?! _

"I'll be right back guys, okay?"

I ran outside, looking for Lucy. How was there a sixteen year old in our cabin?

"Lucy! Lucy! There you are!"

Lucy excused herself from a couple, helping their daughter set up her bunk. "Hey, Max. What seems to be the problem?"

"...There's a sixteen year old in my cabin..."

Lucy looked a little confused, then smiled. "Ohhh, you're worried that Fang might attracted to her. Well I wouldn-"

"I DON'T LIKE FANG!" That was another good move, seeing as he walked right past us when I said that, walking into Iggy's cabin. Good one, Max. "But seriously, why is there a sixteen year old in my cabin."

"I swear I told Fang this! You guys have the four week cabin this year! Since there are only five campers accepted into the four week program every year, we put them in the same cabin!"

I love how I'm never informed of anything. Thanks Fang. "Oh...well thanks."

Lucy smiled. "I'll give you more info on the trips next week!"

I nodded and began to walk away, but Lucy grabbed my shoulder. "Max, I've known Fang since he was a camper, and seriously. You should go for him."

I gave her a look and continued into our cabin.

The kids were setting up their bunks. A boy and a girl walked in, siblings, and introduced themselves. Gazzy and Angel.

Angel, who was only eight, looked up at me solemnly, and said, "You'll understand why he got his nickname in a little while." I cringed, and pulled the sheets over her bed.

Sarah was sitting on top of her bunk, texting away, flipping her deep brown hair out of her eyes with her perfectly manicured tips. I also saw her perk up when Fang walked in. Great.

Fang plucked the phone out of her hands and tossed it to me. "No phones at camp."

She groaned, and flopped onto the bed.

Our final camper walked in, just as Gazzy let one rip. He made a face, and covered his nose.

"Welcome to Sami, James." Luckily for Gazzy, James was 10 as well.

We walked down to dinner, letting the kids run ahead. Sarah, predictably, stuck around, walking on the other side as Fang. Ella, Iggy, Fang and I walked down in our usual line, well tried.

Because today, Fang had two girls practically on his arms, mainly because Lissa pushed me into Iggy to get to her precious Fang.

"Hi Fang!" Lissa said, showing off her pearly whites.

"Lissa." I could've sworn he looked at me for a split second...

Iggy nudged my arm. "Max you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, I tripped."

Iggy laughed a little, "So I heard you've got the four weekers. You guys get to go on trips! I'm going to ask Patrick if Ella and I can come with you guys on one of the change-over trips."

"Please do...I don't think being around Fang and a hormonal teenager alone would be too fun." I said coldly.

Iggy rubbed his chin. "I sense a little jealously in that statement..."

"Nope, not a hint."

"Yeah, OKAY. I also hear she's pretty hot."

I wasted a look on Iggy. "Oh yeah? Who from."

"Uh..." His eyes widened slightly. "Not Fang!" And the Iggy proceeded to run down the hill, literally, blind.

Ella took her arm in mine. "Jealous for Fang I hear?"

_"I'm not jealous because every girl but me throws herself shamelessly at Fang!" _I yelled. Strike two, because Fang stopped midstride and stared at me. "Uh...let's just get to dinner."

Fang and I sat at the opposite ends of the table, with poor Nudge between us.

But she didn't seem to mind it all, seeing as she said, "There's so much sexual tension in this cabin! I love it! Go drama!"

Fang and I spit-taked in union. "What?!" I cried, staring at her incredulously.

"You and Fang, girllll! We gotta have some serious girl talk later. I mean clearly, you guys both like each other, and-"

"Enough." Fang said sternly, automatically shutting Nudge up, and stopping al thought of future conversation at the table that evening. This was lovely.

Everyone went to bed without a word, even Nudge, which seemed to be almost an impossible feat.

Fang leaned in my doorway. "Max, we should talk." Great. Strike three.

**A/N Okay there, that was a little longer. I hope you enjoyed :3**

Question: Most frustrating guy/girl problem?

I can go on a mega rant about this one-.-

**Reviews please?(: **

**More reviews = faster update!**

**-Alessa**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So thanks once again for the reviews!(: Let's be honest, you guys are the best!**

**anon: Thanks for the review!(: And lol ikr?**

**Guest (?): Thanks! I'll be sure to add a little in for ya in this chapter(;**

**Serenaisbesezrq: Thanks for the support :D I felt like ****making her stupid that chapter, I mean, why not?(;**

**Guest (A different one I assume?) And the other "Guest": Well here you go!(:**

**Disclaimer: Me no own :D **

Fang ducked out of my room, and I heard the door open and close quietly. I sighed. Should I follow him? I heard one of the kids rustle in their beds. They'd be okay, right?

I went outside, much less gracefully than Fang, the door slamming shut when I tripped. You gotta hand it to me, I'm pretty damn smooth.

Fang was sitting on the rail of our porch. (Naturally he decided to go shirtless. Shit. Shit. Shit.) He patted the bit of rail next to him and the post for me to sit on. I probably should have sat on the other side.

We just sat there for a minute, and it was clear that neither of us knew what to say.

"Hey Max?"

I looked over at Fang, something weird in his eyes. "Uh...yeah?" I rubbed my hands together, taking in the awkwardness of the situation.

"I just...I think you should stay away from Dylan..."

My eyes narrowed. "I have this feeling that isn't gonna happen."

He sighed. "It really needs to."

"Oh yeah why?"

He smiled a little. "Well for one, he's a womanizer."

"Yeah, _okay_." I said, rolling my eyes.

His face got a little more serious. "And for two-" Fang pushed me into the post, and pressed his lips to mine. I might have kissed back a little...maybe...but that possibility ended three seconds later when Ella walked by and yelled: "Oooooh getting a little steamy love-birds?"

I literally fell backwards off the post, onto my back.

Fang looked back at me, and hopped down to help me up. I swatted his hand away, and walked into the cabin. I saw everyone but Sarah peeking in on either side of the partition.

"To bed, now!" I whisper-yelled, and stormed into my room, and closed the shades.

Oh my god. What had just happened? I groaned, and pressed my face into the pillow. This was just awesome!

Let's recap:

1) Fang kissed me. Okay fine maybe that wasn't ALL bad, but still.

2) Ella saw. Which pretty much means the whole camp will know about it before breakfast. And my mother.

3) The kids saw, so now all of the campers will know too.

I'm screwed. I'm screwed.

There's a saying I heard one day. GUYS SUCK. I get it now.

Did I like Fang? Or better yet, did I like a self-centered asshole? I hoped not. But I did, didn't I?

Shit.

I didn't feel like getting up that next morning. Fang made Nudge wake me up, mostly so he wouldn't have to come in.

"You know Max," Nudge said while she was, for some reason, fluffling my pillow, "I don't know why you don't just go for Fang. I mean, you guys would be cute, and admit it, you totally kissed back." I turned around and gave her a pointed look.

"Fine, fine. But you really should go for him. He's always been cool. Expect when the whole Dylan thing went down."

I straightened. "Dylan thing?"

But, unluckily for me, the bugle went, and she yelped, and ran out the door, eager for breakfast.

I caught up with Ella on the hill. She bumped my shoulder. "So how was last night?" She winked. I glared.

"Nothing happened..."

"Yeah, sure, because making out with your co-counselor is 'nothing.'" She gave me a winning smile,

I groaned and ran my hand down my face. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Well it did, and he's hot. So just go for him. Nothing's better than a good old summer fling."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, do you have any idea what went down between him and Dylan? Why do they hate each other so much?"

She shrugged, looking just as confused as I was. "No idea. Not that I really asked around, but no one seems to be willing to talk about it. My guess it was something big." An evil smile crossed Ella's face. "Maybe they had a fling last summer." She said with a little laugh.

"That would be so weird..." I laughed, wrinkling my nose. Speaking of my nose, what was that glorious smell?

Oh yeah. **Bacon.**

During my break period that day, I grabbed my computer and headed for the loft, taking a seat at the table in the corner.

I saw that my mom had answered Fang's last email. So I figured, why not?

I don't think I've ever laughed harder in my life. Except maybe the UN Japanese Photo Shoot. But that's another story.

Fang had been getting relationship advice from my mother.

I closed that out, and started answering my own emails.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Fang set the two bowls down on the table. "Ice cream for Ms. Maxie, on the house."

"I'll pass," I muttered, eyes focused on the screen.

"But it's cookies and cream, your favorite."

I looked up. "Cookies and cream?"

He motioned towards the bowl. It was cookies and cream.

"Fine. But only because it's my favorite."

He took a few bites. "Wait did your mom answer my email?"

I nodded, and turned the computer towards him. He clicked the mouse a few times, then looked up at me, face surprisingly red. I didn't get the reason for his horror, until I remembered something. I hadn't set the conversation as unread after I snooped. I'm really a smart one.

I quickly turned my attention to the TV screen behind him. Some weird show with people with houses piled up to their necks in garbage was playing. I made a face, and went to grab the remote.

**A/N Sorry for the bad ending(:**

_**But anyway, I would check out the UN PHOTO SHOOT story on my profile, because that was the most hilarious day of my life. Like ever. **_

**Question of the day: Weirdest thing that's ever happened to you?**

PM ME IF YOU WANT TO HEAR MY RIDICULOUS GUY PROBLEMS-.-

**Thanks guys!**

**-Alessa**


End file.
